Achievement Hunter: Demons and Hunters
by xFLAMExMASTERx
Summary: When the team are trapped in the minecraft world and a strange creature is after Michael, life isn't easy, especially when things just keep getting worse and worse. What does the demon want? Why is it after Michael? Why has the team woken up in a ruin instead of Achievement city? Will Michael be ok? Rated T to be safe. Slight mavin.
1. Without a trace

"GAVIN!" That one word echoed through the halls and reached the ears of all the other members of the Achievement Hunters excluding Michael and Gavin who had run ahead through the halls. Quickly, the others ran to where the sound came from. When they entered the room the first thing they saw was Gavin on the ground and staring wide eyed at something and when they followed his gaze they saw Michael who was clashing swords with a terrifying monster that toward over everyone else in the room. The black demon's tale swung wildly through the air before colliding with Michael's chest, sending him sprawling across the floor towards Gavin. Gavin yelped and crawled over to Michael who was dazed from the fall. "Michael?"

"Gav…" Michael leapt to his feet again as the creature snarled and the rest of the Achievement Hunters ran to Gavin's side. "Foolish mortal! You think you can defeat me?" growled the Demon. Michael quickly growled back "Who said I couldn't? Besides maybe I'm just the bait!" A smile spread across his face as the other Hunters gave him worried glances. The creature snarled at this and began to look around at the other Hunters. Michael seized his opportunity and launched himself forward, sword at the ready. Said sword was quickly plunged into the creature's chest. An almighty roar shock the room as the creature withered in pain. With its last ounce of strength the creature thrust out its own sword and with a wet pounding sound the huge sword stabbed through Michaels stomach and stuck out his back. The creature growled, pulling Michael closer to its body and further down the sword. Giving Michael a quick but heated kiss the monster shuddered and fell back onto the ground. The creature was dead. "Finally rid of that thing." Geoff announced. Which was quickly followed by Ray's mumbled. "M-Michael?" All eyes landed on said person as he hunched over and clutched his stomach trying to slow the blood flow. His lips bruised from the demons last kiss. Michael moaned in answer before turning to look at his friends, a weak smile on his face before he collapsed and hit the floor with a thud. Geoff, being the somewhat leader of the hunters, was the first to react and was quickly kneeling at Michael's side with his head on Geoff's lap. "Are we s-safe now Geoff?" Michael said barely above a whisper as he looked up at Geoff and the others who had also settled down next to him. "Yeah, buddy. We are all safe now thanks to you." There was a muffled moan from Michael as his vision started to blur. "Stay with me bud! You're going to get through this!" Geoff said in a fatherly voice as all the Hunters quickly set to work. Some of them removed their jackets and prepared to press them to Michael's wounds while others helped Geoff remove Michael's ripped hoodie and shirt. Every so often Michael would groan or moan and the others would mutter apologies under their breath and reassurances that he would be ok. But Michael continued to lose focus until everything recedes into darkness and every noise dies. That's when the Hunters began to panic. Michael's chest heaved with each struggled breath. Ryan lent over Michael to listen to his breathing. "It's faint but he is still breathing. Barely." Geoff looked Ryan in the eye and silently asked for help. Ryan obliged. "Alright everyone we are going to have to work fast here, ok?" Everyone nodded quickly. "Good. Jack, push your jacket to his wound. Ray dip your coat into that water and give it to Geoff." Jack had already pressed his jacket on Michaels stab wound and watched Ray dunk his jacket in the water and hand it to Geoff. "Geoff, dab the wet jacket on Michael's forehead to keep him cool for when the fever sets in. Gavin open your inventory and give me some wool, string, a bottle of water and some leather." Everyone followed Ryan's orders without question. When Ryan had everything he needed he told Jack to lift the jacket of Michael's wound. Once he had full access, Ryan set to work.

* * *

The other Hunters watched nervously as Ryan cleaned Michael's wound and pressed the wool to it. Ryan then proceeded to grab the needle that connected the rose to Ray's shirt and thread the string through the eye of the needle. Bye this time the area of ground around Michael had been stained red with blood and Ryan knew he had to work fast. He began to stitch the wound before carefully turning Michael over so he was lying on his stomach. "By the looks of the injury, no major arteries or organs were cut. This is good news. I just need to stitch this and we can bandage it. Then he just needs some rest to recover." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Ryan finished stitching the wound and Geoff, Ryan and Jack helped each other bandage the wound. Once they had finished Gavin grabbed Michaels hand and squeezed it gently.

A few seconds later the building rumbled and the ground shock. "We can't stay here!" Geoff announced. "We have to get back to Achievement city!" Geoff carefully lifted Michael up bridal style and led the team out of the ruins and towards Achievement city. After a while of walking the group stopped near a lake to rest. Everyone was quietly drinking or sitting in the shade when a muffled groan filled the silence. Michael stirred and opened his eyes slightly. He was met by all of his friends crowding round him and giving him concerned looks. "How are you feeling?" Ryan asked while checking Michael over quickly. Michael frowned and looked at Ryan for sometime before he finally answered. "Terrible." It was a short and rough answer with Michael's voice being weak and strained but it still had Ryan frowning in thought and double checking Michael. "Does it hurt?" Ryan gestured to the bandages wrapping Michael's stomach by pressing down gently on the area. His reply was a struggled cry of pain as Michael shot up to clutch the area, eyes tightly shut against the excruciating pain pulsing from the wound. This had Ryan frowning even more. Geoff noticed Ryan's reaction and felt dread pool in his own stomach. Ryan met Geoff's gaze. "Geoff, we have to get back to Achievement city as fast as possible!" Jack, Ray and Gavin all looked at the two and knew something was terribly wrong. Gavin looked back down at Michael and grabbed his hand gently. "You know it's at least a day walk from here and with Michael in this condition it will take even longer." Geoff replied with an expression of hopelessness. "Then we better get moving!" All eyes landed on the brit as he stood and looked at his team with determination. Geoff nodded and put his arms under Michael to pick him up. "Easy mate. Just relax. I got ya." Michael leaned into the warm touch as he shivered and Geoff smiled as he lifted his injured friend. "That way." Geoff gestured in front of him and the team started to move. The only sound being the laboured breathing from Michael and the muttered reassurances from Geoff.

* * *

The Achievement Hunters decided to rest in a cave they came across as it started to get dark. They took turns on lookout. It was Ray's turn when Michael woke up. He decided to stay quiet and observe his surroundings. It was only when he saw Ray at the mouth of the cave that he relaxed. That's when he realized how thirsty he was and he tried to stand to look through any nearby containers. Huge mistake. He got up way too fast and fell back on the floor with a pained yelp. Ray noticed this and ran to help his friend. "Careful, Michael!" Ray whispered soothingly. However, Michael was in too much pain to register his friend's words. Michael continued to groan until the rest of the team stirred. "What the fuck!" Geoff said, annoyed at being woken up so suddenly but when he realised what had woken him, he wasn't so annoyed. Everyone ran to help Ray and Michael except Ryan who had begun rummaging through his inventory in search for something. "Ryan, what the hell are you looking for? Help us! Michael look at me you're going to be ok!" Geoff tried to help Ray calm Michael down. Michael met Geoff's gaze and nodded with difficulty. "Found it!" Ryan announced and ran over with a glass vile filled with a strange liquid. "What's that?" Gavin asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "I mixed it when I was on watch. It should ease the pain." Geoff nodded at Ryan and moved out the way so he could get to Michael. Ryan put one hand behind Michael's head and moved it back gently. "Open up Michael. This will help." Ryan tipped the potion into Michael's mouth and rubbed the back of his neck with the thumb of his empty hand. Michael swallowed and shivered. Almost instantly the pain began to subside and Michael sighed. "Better?" Ryan asked and put the vile back in his inventory. Michael looked up at him and nodded. Ryan smiled and went back to his chests full of stuff so he could make some more of the potions. Ray sat next to Michael and put a hand on his shoulder before going back to his makeshift bed to get some rest. Jack also went back to sleep and Ryan soon followed. Only Geoff, Gavin and Michael remained awake. Gavin continued to watch Michael as he leant over to a bag nearby to look for some water. Once he found some he gulped it down greedily. "Gavin it's your turn to take watch duty." Geoff said as he settled back down to sleep. Gavin nodded and moved to sit next to Michael. The two sunk into comfortable silence as they waited for morning. "You should get some rest Mi-cool." Gavin said using his silly way of pronouncing Michael's name. Michael shook his head and looked over at Gavin. "I'm not tired Gav." He knew it was a lie but he didn't want to go back to sleep. He wanted to stay awake and give his boy someone to talk to.

"Thanks." Gavin said without looking at Michael.

"What for?"

"For fighting that thing. If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now."

"It was nothing Gavvers. You know I gotta protect my boy and the others. You would do the same for me."

"But you almost died! There's still a high chance that you will die!"

"Gav. Do you trust me?"

"Yes! Of course why would-"

"Do you trust Ryan?"

"Yes."

"Then you should believe I will be fine."

"But what if you're not?"

"I will be."

"But-"

"Gav, I will be." Michael glanced at Gavin and smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. Gavin shuffled closer to Michael and sighed. "I'll be glad when this is over and were back in Achievement City." Michael leaned his head on Gavin's shoulder and hummed in response. Gavin smiled.

* * *

Suddenly an explosion was heard. Once again everyone was awake. Gavin was there first near the exit of the cave and was soon joined by the rest of his team except Michael. However, what they saw was not what they were expecting at all. There in the clearing not 3 metres in front of them, was a huge black demon. The very demon they all saw Michael kill. The beast had its eyes locked on its target and was not failing this time. Michael was shaking as he picked up his sword and joined his friends at the entrance to the cave. "Michael get back!" Geoff yelled. Michael ignored him and pushed his way to the front of the group. He took a couple of steps towards the beast before taking on a fighting stance. "We meet again prey. But this time you will not be so lucky!" The demon roared and unsheathed its own sword. "Let's finish this!" Michael said. He knew he was too weak to fight but he would fight of the monster for as long as he can. Hopefully he can weaken it enough for the others to kill it once and for all. The creature made the first move. Launching its self at Michael and slamming his sword down onto Michael's awaiting sword. Michael grunted and pushed as hard as he could. Once again he didn't see the tail until it was too late. The tail struck Michael's already injured stomach and set him flying towards his friends. He landed with a yell and then went still. The creature moved forward to finish his job when his path was blocked by Geoff and Jack. Both of them had swords at the ready. They lunged forward and swung and the beast. The demon blocked and parried but he was not fast enough to block every swing and Geoff and Jack got a few good hits in. The beast was growing weak and glared at its opponents. Geoff rushed forward but was hit by the creature's tail. The creature then pinned Geoff down with its foot and prepared to deal the finishing blow. Geoff closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. But the blow never landed and the pressure on Geoff's chest suddenly lifted. He opened his eyes to see Michael once again swinging wildly at the creature, yelling and screaming with the effort. The creature growled and jumped back to the edge of the clearing. It let out one last growl and glared at Michael before retreating into the shadow of the trees and out of the moonlit clearing. Michael was panting with his legs spread for balance and his sword held with both hands in front of him. Geoff clambered to his feet and stared at Michael. Even in his condition Michael still found the strength and speed to save him and the same with Gavin back in the ruins. Michael's sword clattered to the floor in front of him and Michael fell to his knees. Gavin and Ryan ran to help him while Jack put his hand on Geoff's shoulder. Gavin and Ryan helped Michael back to the cave but as they past Geoff, Michael stopped. "Are you ok Geoff?" Geoff nodded and smiled at Michael. "Thank you. But… how?" Michael just closed his eyes and bowed his head before letting Gavin and Ryan help him back to the cave. Ray went and grabbed Michael's abandoned sword and took it back to the cave with Geoff and Jack following Ray in. Michael wanted to sit in the corner out of the way and think for a while but Gavin wouldn't leave him alone. Ryan also wanted to check him over. Everyone gathered round, ready to help Ryan if they are needed. The first thing Ryan did was carefully remove Michael's shirt. Then he removed the bandages. Gavin, who was sitting behind Michael, gasped and lifted his hand to touch Michael's upper back. "What is it?" Ryan asked, noticing Gavin's reaction to something. Gavin just continued to stare so Ryan moved round the back of Michael. What he saw had his eyes widening. The upper half of Michael's back was badly bruised and there were some dried spots of blood here and there. As soon as Gavin's hand made contact with the area, Michael hissed and clenched his eyes shut. "Ray get me a cold and wet cloth or something." Ray handed Ryan what he asked for and Ryan gently dabbed the area. The cloth was cold on Michael's back and it helped relieve his throbbing upper back. "The stiches look fine. We can leave them for now." Ryan continued to dab Michael's back to clean it and ease the pain.

* * *

At this point the sun was just starting to rise. The team decided to move out after Ryan had finished with Michael. Michael insisted that he would be ok to walk from now on and after a heated discussion Geoff finally let Michael walk. "But if I see you in any pain or if you lag behind I will carry you arse whether you like it or not!" Geoff was serious and Michael had no room for arguments.

The team moved quickly and got to the edge of the forest by midday. So far Michael was able to keep up but he was starting to get tired. He knew not to complain. The team stopped briefly near a river to rest and drink. Michael was relieved to be able to rest and decided to venture off alone while no one was looking so he could wash. He walked a fair distance away and started to remove his clothing. He started with his shirt and examined the wound on his stomach. It didn't look that bad so he moved on to taking off his trousers. Once they were removed he stared at his reflection for what felt like ages but in reality it was only minutes. Only his boxers remained and he considered keeping them on in case one of the others come looking for him. But in the end he slid them down his legs and kicked them onto his other cloths. Michael walked into the water and shivered. After getting used to the cold he walked deeper until the water was just under the wound on his stomach. He paused. Maybe this was not such a good idea. In the end he took a line from Ray's book and muttered "I mean yolo, right?" Before holding his breath and completely submerging his self under water. It was cold and it soothed his aching muscles and injuries. It wasn't long until he needed to breath as his head broke the surface and he gasped for air. His wet hair clung to his forehead as he began to rub the dried blood off his skin. Michael was interrupted by the sound of Gavin calling his name. Michael panicked. Gavin was looking for him. Gavin would see him in the water. Gavin would yell at him to get out. Gavin would see him naked. Michael gulped as he looked for an escape route. "There you are Michael!" Gavin walked to the edge of the river and blushed looking away. "Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. But we didn't know where you went and we were worried!" Michael blushed and covered himself with his hands before making his way to shore. Michael sat down on the river bank and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Hesitantly, Gavin sat next to his naked friend.

* * *

It wasn't long before the sun dried Michael but he decided not to get up yet because Gavin was still here. Every so often Gavin would catch himself staring at Michael and would internally yell at himself. When Gavin noticed Michael shifting around, he looked over at him with concern. "What's wrong Mi-cool?" Michael looked over at Gavin and frowned. Gavin understood when he saw only Michael's hair was still wet and he stood up and headed back to the others to let him get dressed. Once Gavin was out of sight, Michael got up and slid his boxers back on, then his trousers and finally his shirt. Once fully clothed Michael walked back to where he knew the others were. As soon as the others saw him they all relaxed and Ryan approached Michael. "Are you ok? Where were you?" Ryan asked with concern as he studied Michael's appearance. "I was washing. And I'm fine." Michael stated as he looked over at Gavin who had started blushing again. "Don't ever do that again!" Geoff yelled but Michael could tell it was just because he was concerned. Michael ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

* * *

Once again the team headed out. They were determined to get back to Achievement city today. Ryan was extremely nervous as he studied the way Michael was walking and how he was holding his shoulders and head. He looked exhausted and Ryan knew he was in a lot of pain. Michael was a stubborn bastard and wouldn't allow Geoff or anyone else for that matter to carry him. It wasn't good and Ryan could see Michael was getting weaker by the second. After a while Michael's pace slowed and he was finding it hard to stay focused. The others started to notice and kept looking at each other with confused expressions. Only one of them knew that Michael was getting worse. Ryan shared a glance with Geoff and simple shock his head.

It wasn't long before Michael was walking at the back of the group and stumbling occasionally. Geoff was about to mention it and say he would carry him when Michael tripped and fell onto his hands and knees and let out an agonized scream. The scream split the silence in the air and was the worst sound any of them had ever heard. It was a scream that would only be heard in hell. One that displays a life time of suffering and pain. One that would make even the devil himself shudder. Time slowed as Michael pushed himself onto his knees and put his clenched fists up to the side of his head, His mouth open in a silent scream, His knuckles white and face pale, His eyes wide and unfocused. Every muscle was tense and his fingers would occasionally twitch. Tears stained Michael's face and dripped down onto the dry ground. Time sped up as Ryan ran to Michael's side and grabbed his shoulder. Michael flinched and shook Ryan's hand away. Ryan was yelling but Michael couldn't hear him. There was only one noise that filled his head, the sound of the demons voice. A strange lullaby in a foreign language that would surly haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. It wouldn't stop. He had to make it stop. So he did the only thing he could think to do. Time slowed again as Michael's friends watched him smash his head into the ground multiple times, all the while screaming. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The last word was drawn out in a screech as Michael pounded his head into the ground one last time and then… silence. His body went still lying face down on the ground. Eventually the silence was broken by Gavin's wail as he started to uncontrollably sob into Geoff's shoulder. Ryan stood next to Michael's still body and stared with shock. He knelt down and put a hand on Michael's back… nothing. Ryan's shoulders sagged and he threw his head back to look at the sky in defeat. Jack and Geoff shared looks of sadness as Ray began to sob. No one had the guts to admit the truth. But someone had to. "He-He's gone." Ryan said with great difficulty. Gavin fell to the floor and crawled over to Michael's motionless body, crying and wailing into the back of his shirt. "Michael! Don't die! Don't leave me! You're my boy! You're my boy, Michael! Team Nice Dynamite, remember? Please Michael!" It started as a desperate shout but ended as quite pleads. Michael was dead. They couldn't save him. They failed. Right when they were so close. So very close to helping Michael fully recover. They failed. He failed. "You promised, Michael. You promised you would never leave me. You lied!" Gavin yelled before proceeding to hit Michael's back with his fists. Beating him with rage and sadness and only stopping as Jack pulled him away. Gavin turned and hid his face in Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on top of Gavin's. Geoff walked over to Ryan and knelt down next to him. Ryan turned to meet his gaze. A soft moan filled the silence and everyone turned to face Gavin. "Gav its gunna be ok." Jack said as yet another moan filled the silence. This time Gavin looked around at everyone to see who was moaning. Everyone was confused by this. Was Gavin not the one who was moaning? A stir next to Geoff and Ryan made them jump but when they realized what had moved they yelled. Gavin Jack and Ray looked over at the two as the jumped to their feet in shock. Just then the figure sat up carefully and groaned, rubbing his head.

* * *

"Michael!" Gavin yelled and pounced on his friend. With a startled yelp Michael was thrown flat on his back with a sobbing brit hugging him. "Get the fuck of me." Michael pushed Gavin away half-heartedly. But as soon as Geoff yanked Gavin away, Michael missed the contact. Michael tried to sit up again but fell down and arched his back in pain. Ryan held him down and turned him round so he was lying on his stomach. In Gavin's rage he had hit Michael. Unfortunately, it caused the stiches to rip and Michael's already bruised upper back to swell. Michael thrashed as Ryan asked Jack to help hold him down. Once they had secured Michael, Ryan gently rubbed a potion from his inventory into Michael's upper back. A hiss was heard but not a hiss of pain a hiss of the potion reacting to the bruised area and working to stop the pain. It's a horrible feeling and it hurts but it helps. Once the hissing stopped Ryan moved to the ripped stiches. "I don't think I will have to re-stitch it but I will bandage you middle section to stop the bleeding." After saying that he pulled Michael into a sitting position with some help from Jack. Bandaging Michael didn't take long and there was only one more concern for the group to deal with. The group fell silent as they gathered around Michael and Ryan sat in front of him. Michael had smashed his head on the floor pretty hard. There was a trail of blond down the left side of his face and there was no doubt that his head was pounding. "What happened?" Ryan said as Michael flinched at his tone before meeting his gaze. A strange look crossed Michael's face as he prepared to answer. "I don't know, Ryan. I don't-" He cut himself off as his breath hitched. He sounded so small, so helpless. Ryan frowned and he moved forward to cup Michael's face with his hands. Ryan studied his eyes as he began talking again. "What do you mean you don't know? You must know what happened!" Michael pulled away and bared his teeth, something he had started doing when he was scared. Everyone was worried as they waited for Michael to explain. Michael's eyes clouded over as he stared at the ground. "I heard him. He was talking to me. He wouldn't stop." They didn't need to ask who _he_ was. They already knew the answer. "What did he say?" Michael started muttering. "Please speak louder, Michael." Michael gazed at Ryan and started talking in some foreign language. It was as if Michael was fluent in whatever language he was talking in. The group frowned as Michael's voice grew in volume until he was shouting foreign words. When he finally went silent another voice filled the air. A deeper darker voice speaking the same strange language Michael had been speaking. Everyone was alert and looking around.

* * *

Suddenly a strange force made all of Michael's friends fly a few feet away. The stranger's voice then started whispering in Michael's ear. His team looked up and went wild eyed when they saw the demon behind Michael. The demon's claws wrapped around Michael's waist and hoisted him onto his feet, the demon still uttering that strange lullaby. Michael shock uncontrollably as he willed his limbs to move. But he couldn't. It was like he was paralysed. He was pulled back against the demon's body and the demon ground its hips into Michael's clothed ass. The team didn't know how to react. Michael was completely at the beats mercy but it didn't look like they could run to help without the creature killing him. Gavin jumped to his feet and ran forward. He lost his boy once today. He would not lose him again. As Gavin got within striking range a black fog engulfed Michael and the demon. Gavin continued to run until he entered the fog. He expected to be attacked while he was blind but he didn't expect to run out the other side and turn to see the fog lift and vanish and for Michael and the demon to be nowhere in sight. They just vanished. The remaining Achievement Hunters stared at the spot their friend had previously occupied. Gone without a trace.


	2. As it should be

**SMUT WARNING.**

Gavin jumped to his feet and ran forward. He lost his boy once today. He would not lose him again. As Gavin got within striking range a black fog engulfed Michael and the demon. Gavin continued to run until he entered the fog. He expected to be attacked while he was blind but he didn't expect to run out the other side and turn to see the fog lift and vanish and for Michael and the demon to be nowhere in sight. They just vanished. The remaining Achievement Hunters stared at the spot their friend had previously occupied. Gone without a trace.

After everything went black Michael heard Gavin yell. But the yell was cut short as he passed out. When he awoke he was in what seemed to be a cell. No sign of his team or the demon. He got up slowly and walked towards the iron bars. He only had his fists and there is no way he is going to try and bash down the cell bars. Through the bars he could see a long hall way going both ways. Red stone torches lit the place slightly with a red hue. At the end of the hall there is an iron door with no button, lever or pressure plate on this side that he could see. Giving up on an escape method he sat at the back of the cell and sighed. He missed his team. Hell he even missed Gavin. Pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them much like he had done after Gavin caught him washing in the lake. It was hopeless. He has no idea where he is, how he got here and whether his team is alive or not. Michael yawned and stretched. Maybe sleeping isn't such a bad idea.

This time he was awoken by the felling of hot breath on his face. He yelped as he opened his eyes and came face to face with the demon. The demon only smiled and grabbed Michael's ankles. Before he could react he was pulled onto his back and was being straddled by the creature. Pinned down by huge claws on his hips. A small part of Michael needed this, wanted this. So as the creatures hands trailed up his shirt he didn't protest. Fangs gently scraped against his neck making him shiver. Michael didn't even realise when his shirt had been ripped off and the creature hooked its claws onto Michael's belt line. Trousers were removed painfully slow, leaving only boxers between the creature having Michael right where it wanted him. The demon palmed Michael's unintentionally growing erection through the thin fabric. A moan was its only response. "How long has it been since you had release? Just how sensitive are you?" Michael moaned again and thrust his hips up into the demons palm. This is wrong. He should be resisting but he can't. He needs- no he wants this. Just not with the demon, but with his boy. Gavin…

Miles away the other hunters gathered in the centre of Achievement city. They had been searching the area for clues all day and had come up with nothing. It seemed hopeless but no one was willing to give up. Michael had to be somewhere. But no one had any idea where. The demon must have a base or a camp or castle, right? None of them has rested since they lost Michael. The city just wasn't the same without their Mogar yelling at Gavin for being an idiot or running to the rescue when things got too heated. They missed the jokes, the pranks, the nights they spent as a group around the fire listening to stories about the past. They missed him. His house was always dark now. Not one person has entered it. Occasionally they look through the window expecting to see Michael lying in bed or sharpening his sword, but they are always disappointed when they remember he is no longer with them. Geoff even admitted it would have been better if they had seen him die. They all agreed. It was torture not knowing where he is or if he is even alive. What could the demon have done to him? Is he ok? Will they ever find him? Gavin hates himself for not being able to save him. But he hates himself even more for not admitting his feelings. Now he might never get the chance.

Of course it's wrong. It's a demon for god's sake. A demon is touching him in ways only lovers should. Maybe he liked it. It was obvious by how much he was moaning. Finally after so much teasing the creature slid off his boxes and grabbed his member with one hand while the other spread Michael's legs. Michael threw his head back and bit his lip. He had to resist, to escape, but it just felt so…. Good, so… right. One claw circled Michael's entrance before entering slowly, earning a gasp from the human. The demon moved his finger in and out of Michael, stretching him before adding a second and scissoring him slowly. More gasps and muffled moans before a third finger was added. Enough was enough. This was not right! Michael clamped his legs shut and pulled himself into a sitting position. The demon growled in protest but only received a fist to the face. Angered, the creature grabbed Michael and tossed him against the wall, kicking him a few times before leaving and closing the cell. Michael was alone again. Growling at himself, Michael pulled himself to his feet and limped towards the cell bars. He needed to escape. No matter the cost he would get back to Achievement City. So it begins. Michael raised his fist and banged it against the bars. Breaking iron bars with his fist was not ideal but it was the only way.

The only sound that filled the halls was the sound of flesh on metal, echoing loudly with each smack. Shadows lingered and danced around the figure in the cell. It might have been minutes. It might have been hours. Sweat dripped to the floor as the bars finally cracked and fell. Freedom. Without hesitation Michael ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Reaching the door seemed to take forever. When he reached it he stopped. No lever. No button. No pressure plate. He would have to break it down. So once again he lifted his already bloody fist and began breaking the door down.

Gavin awoke to the sound of shouting and was alert instantly. Running out of his house he saw Ray banging on Geoff's door. A very angry Geoff opened the door as Ryan and Jack joined Ray. "What the fuck do you want arseholes?" Geoff yelled. "Don't you know some of us are trying to sleep?" Ray caught his breath before answering. "We found him!" Geoff's anger washed away as he grabbed his sword and spotted Gavin watching. "Alright lads, let's get Mogar back!" Everyone yelled and gathered their things. Ryan explained to Geoff how he found traces of the demons fur where they disappeared and said that he followed them straight to a fortress that had not been there before. The Achievement Hunters followed Ryan as he led them to Michael.

Smashing the door down took a while but once he had it down he set off at a run down the halls. Twists and turns, room after room, door after door. This place is huge. The cobblestone beneath his bare feet hurt. The Redstone torches provided little light. All of the walls where littered with ghastly paintings and every room looked the same. This place is a fucking maze.

The team gathered outside the castle and prepared for their assault. Pickaxes and swords held tightly in hand.

Michael skidded into a huge room with stairs to second floor and a huge wooden door at the front. It must be the front door. It's a dam good job Michael slipped his boxers and trousers back on before leaving the cell. Time to leave.

An ear splitting roar split the air as the hunters spread out around the entrance.

The demon must have found out Michael escaped. It will be coming after him. It's now or never. He bolted towards the door and barrelled into it.

Suddenly the castle doors swung open and fell off its hinges. Sword rose, ready to strike. What they saw was not what they were expecting.

Michael hit the door so hard they fell of their hinges. He sprinted out into the clearing in front of the fortress and headed towards the trees

Not far behind Michael the Hunters could see a black figure which could only be the demon. It was hot on Michael's tail and looked pissed.

Of all the things that could happen to him at this point tripping was not the best. Michael hit the floor with a yelp and turned to the fortress to see the demon stroll out of the front doors, its tail swishing behind it like an angry cat.

The team stalked out of the trees like a pack of wolves and stepped in front of Michael. Everyone faced the demon and prepared for battle. "I'm sick of this shit! Let's finish this!" Geoff yelled as they all rushed at the beast. Swords collided; battle cries filled the air, the creature tail swung toward everyone within range. Dodge. Attack. Block. Collide. Michael stood from where he fell just as his team was knocked backwards. They landed on their feet nicely. Michael charged with a yell and swung his fist at the beast. A smack was heard and the creature's sword went flying. Its sword clattered to the floor, out of range. The beast locked eyes with Michael, both daring the other to move. Faster than anyone thought possible, Michael struck the beast straight in the chest, knocking it flat on its arse. Michael pinned the beast and began hitting it mercilessly. Even long after the demon drew its last breath, Michael continue to beat its motionless body beyond recognition. A few moments later Geoff pulled Michael off and hugged him gently. The whole team joined the hug as Michael began to shake. "Let's go home." Geoff said as they started to head home.

A week later the group was gathered around a fire in the middle of the woods. Strange tales of anything and everything where shared. Geoff was drinking. Ryan was sitting on a cow. Jack had a very small but fancy house to spend the night in. Ray had a small collection of roses. Gavin was making up new words as he told a story about who knows what. And Michael sat close to the fire, staring into the embers and listening to the brit's ramble about something or other. To some this scene would be weird but to Michael it was just perfect. He missed this. It was everything that he loved in one place. He looked up to stare at Gavin's mouth as it moved. Most of his injuries have healed but most of them are scars. He will never forget what they all went through but with the help of his team, his friends, he will learn to live with it. Some nights Michael wakes up in a panic and screams before he realises that it was all just a dream, that he is safe in his house. The wounds may have healed and the scars may fade but the mental scars wont. They can't count how many times they have found Michael sitting in the corner of his house hugging his knees and singing that horrible lullaby. It's something they have all learnt to deal with nut it still scares them and sends shivers down their spines. Michael has got a lot closer to Gavin since it all happened and Gavin has become extremely protective. Not that anyone minds. Gavin continues to ramble about some British thing, totally unaware of Michael staring. Or maybe he chooses to ignore it. Once Gavin finishes his tale he looks over at Michael and smiles. Instantly Michael's heart races but he returns the smile before looking up at the moon. "It's a beautiful night." Gavin whispered. The others had hit the hay, or in Geoff's case passed out, a while ago and Gavin didn't want to wake them. "Yeah it is." Michael replied a smile still gracing his lips. "I love nights like this." Gavin shuffled closer to Michael as he said this and turned his gaze back to his friend. "Me too, Gav." Michael looked down at Gavin as their faces got closer. Gavin paused, not sure if he should kiss Michael. His question was answer as Michael pressed his lips to Gavin's and closed his eyes. Gavin returned the kiss as Michael put his hands on Gavin's hips, pulling him closer. The brit's arms curled around the Jersey boy's neck as they separated for air. Their foreheads rested against each other as they caught their breath and stared into each other's eyes. Gavin's fingers tangled in Michael's hair as they lent in for another kiss. Both of them tingled with new found feelings, shivers where sent up and down both boys backs. Michael moaned as Gavin moved to kiss his neck. He has been waiting for this, needing this. Ever since the demon teased him and touched him he has been dreaming of being in the same position but with Gavin touching him instead. Teeth grazed Michael's neck and hands trailed under his shirt. Michael never would have guessed that Gavin felt the same way towards him. Michael has loved Gavin for so long. It hurt to see Gavin flirting with girls and the occasionally boy but when the attention of the brit was placed on him he was thrilled. Another low moan filled the silence as Michael's shirt was removed and Gavin's mouth kissed a line down his torso, stopping to lick the scar across his stomach. Gavin's shirt was removed next and Michael's hands trailed down his back and hooked in his belt line. Gently, Gavin pushed Michael onto his back and straddled him. Michael's trousers where next to go and Gavin moved back to examine Michael who only blushed and looked away as Gavin's eyes travelled down his body and stopping on the growing lump covered by Michael's boxers. Warm hands gripped Michael's boxers and where about to remove them when Michael stopped him. Confused, Gavin locked eyes with Michael. His reply was Michael looking around at the other Hunters. Gavin followed his gaze and bit his lips. They could wake up at any moment. They didn't want to be caught in the act, so they got up and walked a fair distance away carrying the clothing that has already been removed.

Once Gavin thought they were far enough away he pushed Michael against a tree and smashed their lips together. Michael's back hit the tree with enough force to knock the breath out of him so they broke away quickly before Michael began to lie down onto the soft grass and pull Gavin on top of him. Gavin immediately got back to what he was doing. Once again he hooked his fingers under the hem of Michael's boxers. This time Michael didn't move to stop him but lifted his arse off the ground to help Gavin get them off. Once removed the boxers where tossed away and Gavin moved in between Michael's legs. His head was so close to Michael's crotch that Michael could feel his hot breath against his cock and stomach. It made him shiver and he looked down at Gavin to see he was already looking at him. It was almost as if he was asking for permission. Michael gulped and nodded, watching as Gavin stroked Michael's inner thigh to encourage him to spread his legs wider. Once Gavin was happy with how far Michael had spread his legs he moved closer to his crotch. Gavin's tongue darted out across the slit of Michael's cock which caused the older male to gasp. After a few more licks Gavin moved away to take off his trousers and boxers. Once he was naked he grabbed Michael's legs and lifted them over his shoulders. Gavin stuck three fingers into his mouth and caked them with saliva. He lowered himself again so he was eye level with Michael's cock and used one finger to circle Michael's arse hole before pushing inside gently, wriggling his finger around for a while before he added another and scissoring him gently. Michael moaned. This was right to him. He enjoyed this with Gavin so much more than with that demon yet it still made him nervous. It excited him to no ends. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Gavin added a third finger. It was painful but not as painful as when the demon's claws scrapped against his insides. After a little while of stretching Michael' Gavin removed his fingers. Michael whined at the loss of contact but tensed when Gavin lent over him and pressed the tip of his cock to Michael's entrance. Gavin cooed at Michael and caressed his thigh to calm him. The demon had never got this far. In all honesty Michael was scared but when he looked from in-between them to Gavin's eyes he relaxed. A strange light sparkled in Gavin's eyes. It was loving and calming but strong at the same time. Gavin smiled and moved to kiss Michael's neck. Gently he entered Michael. Once fully in he stopped to let the Jersey boy adjust to the new sensation. It didn't take long before Michael thrust his hips up to encourage Gavin to move and he did. Such a strange feeling spread through both boys' bodies. It was amazing how well they fit together, how well they moved together. Gavin was close and his thrusts were becoming more erratic. He reached down and grabbed Michael's neglected cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for both boys to scream each other's names as they reached their climax. White hot cum splashed across both boys stomachs and Gavin's hot seed filled Michael. Gavin pulled out gently and snuggled down on top of the Jersey boy. Both boys were covered in sweat.

They lay together for a while before getting up to wash in the lake and get dressed, once dressed they walked back towards camp. Without ever noticing a figure moved in the bushes nearby. From deep within the shadows an even darker evil stirred and opened its burning crimson eyes. From a distance it watched the boys and licked its lips. It could wait.

For now.


End file.
